Prue Halliwell
Prudence Halliwell, more commonly known as Prue, is a strong independent kick-ass witch. She is the daughter of Victor Benet and the late Patty Halliwell. Prue is the older sister of three sisters, the aunt of too many to count nieces and nephews, and has her own four challenging head-strong children. She is also happily married. “Well, you know the girls, always one step ahead.” Leo, Sept 2006 Personality Independent, full of life and love. She is brave, stubborn, and strong-willed, as well as loyal and protective. Stay on her good side, she can kiss ass. Mortal life Mortal life Death At the end of the show's third season, which was sometime in 2001, Prue was killed at home by a high-level demon named Shax. Unlike her deceased grandmother and mother, Prue didn't visit her sisters because her grams believed her sisters' weren't ready for her to do so. Finally, in 2006, Prue came for a visit, a very emotional visit. Then in January 2009, The elders brought her back to life as a thank you to her and her sisters for their charmed one services over the years. Her aging was caught up, she was alive and breathing, still a witch, it was as though she had never died. Upon her return, Prue resumed living with her sisters and their families. Career During the duration of the show, Prue was working at a museum but quit in the first episode after her project was stolen from her. She quickly found herself a comfortable job at Buckland's auction house. She later went to work for 415 magazines, pursuing a new career change. In my fanfiction, when she came back to life in 2009, Prue resumed working here, however, eventually quit due to having a challenging boss. She then decided to open her own photography studio and was successful in doing so. Marriage Andy became a white-lighter not long after Prue came back to life. Seeing as they were both magical now, Andy no longer saw a reason to let magic keep them apart and they began to date. In May of 2009, they had a wedding at the manor and finally tied the knot. It wasn't long after when they learned they were expecting their first child. Magic life Prue comes from the Warren line of witches and is a witch herself. She is also one of the four original charmed ones, a title she still holds. In the second chapter of my first fanfiction, Prue was summoned by her youngest sister Paige and her brother-law-Leo to visit Piper. She was able to spend the entire day with her sisters which allowed her to meet her youngest sister and her two nephews for the first time. Powers Prue developed her active power of telekinesis before the age of five. Five was how she was when her mother binded her powers and erased her memory of magic to protect her. In her mid-twenties, Prue found out she was a witch for what she thought was the first time when her magic was restored after Phoebe read an incantation from the book of shadows. Throughout the show, Prue developed the power of Astral projection and also had all inactive witch powers such as scrying. Magic situations Parenthood Prue is the mother of three headstrong daughters and one challenging son. She's the mother of Payton, Preston, Paris, and Passion Halliwell. Parenting style Prue believes children should learn from their own mistakes instead of being told what they should and should not do. That being said, she is definitely not afraid to put her foot down and give her children good scoldings when needed. She always makes sure to explain to her children what they did wrong and give them suggestions on what they could do differently if that situation were present itself again. Prue is supportive of her children and tries to be present for all their big events and accomplishments. The pregnancies and births of her children Parenting Situations ''' '''Quotes “I have a fun idea, let's go scare Darryl. Tell him I'm a ghost here to haunt him."